1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to detection systems for processing of medical devices, and more particularly to a multi-stage color activated system that changes color during processing events to provide a warning when unauthorized processing occurs.
2. Background Art
Many medical devices are “single-use” devices. For example, when a surgeon uses a scalpel, it is used only for one procedure on one patient. To ensure sterility, it is not washed and used again. Instead, a surgeon will use a new scalpel when performing another procedure. One-time-use devices tend to be disposable devices, such as syringes, needles, scalpels, containers and the like.
Some other medical devices can be reprocessed and reused. Illustrating by way of example, a blood pressure cuff can be used on multiple patients. However, to ensure that germs, diseases, and microbes are not transmitted between patients, proper processing is frequently required between uses. The processing can include, for example, washing the device and exposing it to high heat to kill any microbes or germs on the device.
While many reputable service providers offer medical device reprocessing, some others employ reprocessing methods that do not meet the device manufacturer's requirements. Using the example from the preceding paragraph, a manufacturer may require that a blood pressure cuff be both washed and exposed to high heat prior to reuse. However, after reprocessing there is generally no easy way to determine whether the manufacturer's reprocessing techniques have been followed. There is thus a need for a method to determine whether a medical device has been properly reprocessed.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.